The Green Comet
by PinkMedic
Summary: Luigi thinks of a relationship that was never meant to be while on the Star Observatory. Luigi is soon overwhelmed by loneliness, and it is up to Rosalina to help him out. Luigi X Rosalina Oneshot.


**I feel like this story is to make up for the sad excuse of literature known as "Undertale Fanfiction Parody". That thing was garbage. So, here I am, with my first Mario fan fiction! I personally find Luigi and Rosalina to be a better ship than Luigi and Daisy. I find Daisy to be too energetic for the poor guy. I'll shut up now so you can read. Anyways, enjoy the fiction!**

* * *

Daisy was just a _friend_.

Daisy was way out of Luigi league when it came to dating. She was too rambunctious for the timid younger Mario brother. Luigi couldn't think about enduring a whole lifetime of that.

What Luigi was looking for more was someone like Rosalina.

Rosalina was a very calm, serious, and controlled person. Sure, she had her fun, but she was into deep philosophical conversations. What she didn't know is that Luigi admired her more than anyone else in the galaxy.

* * *

It was another one of Mario's "grand" adventures to save his newly wedded wife, Peach. Apparently, Bowser hadn't gotten the message yet.

And here was Luigi, sitting in the "garage" of the star observatory, next to the Toad Brigade ship. He did not fear of falling down, for he knew the tractor beam would catch him and bring him back up. He'd seen it happen with Mario many times while he was experimenting with the "Fly Star".

"HEY LUIGI!" Captian Toad screamed in his ear splitting voice.

Luigi just about went deaf at that moment. "Look, buddy. Not now, okay? I'm thinking."

"Oh, okay..." Captain Toad said in his not so ear splitting voice as he went back to polishing the ship.

Luigi sat on the ledge and looked into the stars.

 _So little green ones..._ he thought. Sure, they were mesmerizing. But looking at the stars made Luigi depressed. _Makes me feel like the lonely one out here..._ He said as a single tear rolled off of his cheek and into the abbyss of space.

One of the green lumas, Luigi's personal favorite lumas(I'll give you three guesses why), spotted Luigi's unusually depressing demeanor and immediately reported it to Rosalina.

"Mommy mommy!" It exclaimed. "The green one is sad!" Rosalina closed the astronomy book that she was reading, put a bookmark in it, and set off for Luigi.

She found him sitting on the ledge of the garage, staring into the sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Rosalina said.

Luigi quickly turned back. His eyes were a bit red. "R-Rosalina?" He said with a shaky voice.

"Is it your special one you fear for?" Rosalina asks.

As soon as she says that, Luigi looks more sad than before. "No... I DON'T HAVE ONE!" He screams hysterically and breaks down into sobbing. Rosalina pulls him into an embrace to attempt to undo the damage she just did to the younger brother.

"Shh... It's okay, I'm here..." Rosalina says calmly to Luigi. _I've just realised how good of a parent these little guys have..._ Luigi thought. "What about Daisy?" Rosalina asks.

"I c-can't. She's not my speed. Just as a... friend only..." Luigi managed to stammer out. "Just like everyone else! No one loves me! I'm just 'Player Two!'" He sobbed again.

"Luigi... I think you are a true hero just like your brother. Like the times you worked together to beat Fawful. You were great. What I'm trying to say is..." Rosalina blushes furiously. "I think you are amazing. You're the one and only green comet. A once in a lifetime thing. You're the most kind person I've ever met. Like when you faced your greatest fears to save your brother. That's incredible."

Luigi looked up, his eyes twinkling with hope. "Y-you mean it?" He said, with the most innocent smile.

"Yes, Luigi... I love you." She said.

Luigi laughed happily before his laughter was cut off by a kiss. They kissed passionately for about ten seconds. A Luma was watching.

"Wait... if your our mommy, then... what does that make the green one?"

Luigi and Rosalina just looked at each other and laughed. And laughed.


End file.
